


Click

by gerardtouchedthebutt



Series: Burst into Flames [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Background Relationships, Christmas Fluff, Christmas With Family, Coffee Shops, CoffeeShop!Gerard, F/M, Fluff, Frerard, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, Journalist!Frank, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, New York/New Jersey, Romance, Sexual Content, accountant!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardtouchedthebutt/pseuds/gerardtouchedthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. “I missed that... That click you need to get with some people you know?”<br/>Gerard nodded and smiled a little. “I know what you mean about that click. That’s really important to feel if it’s gonna work I guess.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

Gerard was wiping down the tables at Hot and Sweet Coffee Shop on 43rd, one of the only privately owned coffee shops in New York. He sighed, walking his way over to the only table he hadn't cleaned when the bell above the door rang out to signal a new customer. He sighed and turned around to address them, his breath catching in his throat when he saw the man. 

Frank was sopping wet and cold, due to the rain that was now bombing its way down on the outside street. He shivered and looked up at the Barrista pleadingly. Gerard, sympathetic, pulled him a chair and took his coat. He put it on one of the pegs by the door and went to the machine, firing it up for the last time that day. “What can I get you?” He asked softly, being the first one to break the silence. 

Frank looked up and swallowed a little; he shrugged a little and looked back at the table, tracing some of the marks in the wood. So, Gerard took the initiative and made him a latte, putting some money in the cash register and adding two biscuits to the tray: he carried it over to the man, who looked up and smiled gratefully. Gerard smiled warmly back and went to clean up the little bit of mess he’d made at the machine. He got himself a glass of water and then sat down with the stranger at the table. The stranger was stirring several sachets of sugar into his drink and looked up, registering the presence of the other male. 

“You look...” Gerard started, his throat dry from nerves. Frank looked up and raised his eyebrow, a defined, purposely darkened curve, standing out on the pale of his face. Gerard thought it best not to finish the sentence and instead came out with, “can I help you in any way?” 

Frank sighed a little and chewed his lip while he mulled it over. “You could get my girlfriend to take me back?” He said softly, looking up at the barrista. Gerard pursed his lips and looked down to the table. “The name's Frank,” he announced, smiling softly. “And yours?”

“Gerard,” he returned, offering his hand, to which the smaller male politely accepted. He smiled softly and then attempted conversation. “What happened with your girlfriend?”

Frank bit his lips again, a habit, Gerard noticed, the boy seemed to take up quite a lot. “She told me I was too immature,” he said softly and swallowed, “and that she’d found some else.” 

Gerard sighed and shook his head. “Dude, if she can replace you, she’s obviously not worth it, eh?”

“We were together two years.”

Gerard instantly felt guilty and blushed a little. “God, sorry,” he whispered he whispered, biting his lips. “And she only just dumped you for the excuse of ‘being immature’?”

Frank looked up and sipped on his coffee. “Yeah.. Does it seem strange to you?” Gerard thought about it, nodded, and then let a comfortable silence settle over them for a minute.

“It’s weird,” he agreed, taking a breath, “my bets are just on the ‘found someone else’ part of the shitty excuse. I think she just wanted to blame you for something instead of taking the blame on yourself.” Frank snorted and sighed a little.

“It’s still my fault then, right? If I was good enough for her, she would have never found someone else to like...”

Gerard sighed and shook his head, feeling strangely nostalgic. “Don’t think like that, because that’s not the truth. Of course you’re good enough.”

Frank looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. “I missed that... That click you need to get with some people you know?” He smiled sadly. “She was a best friend before, and then our friends suggest we date, so we did. But it was crappy. No click. Even at the beginning felt the affection was forced. I couldn't finish with her though... As I say, she was my best friend.”

Gerard nodded and smiled a little. “I know what you mean about that click. That’s really important to feel if it’s gonna work I guess.” He smiled a little and bit his lips. “You just have to get back on that horse, I guess, dude. It’s gonna be okay.”

Frank smiled and bit his lips. “You know what I’m going through? It’s just... You speak with a lot of knowledge,” he smiled a little. 

Gerard shrugged and sighed. His raven hair fell into his face and he started to flush a light pink colour, which was a shock on his pale skin. He kept his hair over his eyes while he talked, refusing to meet eyes with the man. “I was in a shitty relationship that ended around three years ago... We dated for a total of four years. There was a two year period when he went away to LA, and then he came back and we tried again... But there was just no click like the last time, y’know? I knew it was futile and it ended when I uh... Found him in bed with another man.” He sighed and shut his eyes, trying not to remember what exactly he saw. 

“So... What happened in the past three years?” Frank asked softly, hooked onto the male’s every word. 

“I dated a few people. I had a brief three month relationship,” he whispered softly, his throat dry again. He took a few sips of his water, briefly catching eyes with the man. “Uh, yeah.. She was nice, but again, no click. So we parted ways as friends, and we meet up every so often.”

Frank nodded and sighed softly. “I do prefer men,” he nodded. “They’re a lot more understanding and less bitchy than women.”

Gerard raised an eyebrow and smiled a little. “Have you ever been in a relationship with a man?” He asked softly.

Frank shrugged. “I dated a few guys in high school. They were nice... But not boyfriend material.”

Gerard nodded in agreement. “I met Bert in high school, but before that it was random girls and guys on dates that never really worked.”

Frank raised an eyebrow. “Bert?” 

“The guy.”

“Bert McCracken?” 

Gerard shuddered and nodded. “You know him?” He asked softly, looking up at him.

“I bank for him,” he chuckled softly. “He’s a bastard.”

“You bank for him?” Gerard asked, a little intrigued.

“I’m in accountant,” he smiled a little.

They spent the evening like this sending questions back and forth until they found out sufficient information about each other. Frank found out the Gerard was twenty nine and lived in Jersey. He liked New York for the day life, as Gerard was a people person, and also liked New York for the content. He had gone to the College of Visual arts and he worked for Cartoon Network before the company had dropped him. He had worked in the city ever since in various jobs before settling in the coffee shop. He still lived with his mother and brother in Jersey.

Gerard had found out that Frank, likewise, still lived with his mother in Jersey, a town away from Gerard. He had studied English at college and was an aspiring student, until he’d dropped out to be in a band. The band had broke up a few months after, so Frank worked as a free lance journalist for a few years, going to night school to do some short courses. He eventually decided that journalism was not bringing in the substantial amount of money and he decided to go into accountancy, because likewise, he was a people person. Frank had been a vegetarian since he was eight years old and he had no siblings.

When the grandfather clock in the corner of the shop struck midnight, Gerard decided it was time to call it a night. He shut up the shop and walked with Frank to the subway station, where they caught the last sub back into Jersey, where they listened to Frank’s iPod and sat in comfortable silence. Eventually, they reached Belleville, where they said goodbye. It was only when Gerard waved Frank off that he realised that they didn’t swap numbers.

***

Gerard pulled himself into work the next day, dark circles around his eyes where his niece had woke him up at a ridiculous time in the morning. He’d agreed to read her some stories until she fell asleep in his bed, much to his disappointment. He caught an early train into the city and opened the shop early. 

Early morning customers were often foul, consistently antisocial and always in a rush. Gerard hated the rush of the morning, as he was the only one in the shop and the service was slow. However, it was the cheapest coffee shop in the city and that fact encouraged the masses to congregate at his cash register. 

Gerard had just finished the morning rush when another customer. He groaned to himself and turned around to face the inviting face of his new friend, Frank. He instantly put on a smile and greeted him. “Hey, Frank,” he chirped. 

Frank grinned and sighed blissfully before announcing his order. “I must go, but I realised when i was trying to sleep that I hadn't given you my number,” he smiled, handing over a number on a piece of paper. The older male looked at the paper and smiled at it, as the paper also had his favourite coffee on it. Gerard didn't know what he was happier for: the fact that Frank had handed over his number or the fact that he had crossed his mind while he was in bed. 

Frank put on his best shit-eating grin, and said his goodbyes after they had established that they would in fact catch each other at lunch time. 

The morning went slowly, even by Gerard’s standards. It was a slow Tuesday. He watched over the group of mothers and babies that congregated in the ‘comfy corner’ every Tuesday, and when he went over to say hello, getting a few cuddles from the babies, he was puked on. He sighed and had to temporarily close the till to go and change his uniform.

Frank came in while Gerard was in the back room and raised an eyebrow. He decided to poke his head around the back and blushed deeply when he saw Gerard topless. He went back to the order area, and leant against the counter, breath heavy but not quite steady. 

Gerard came out five minutes later with a new white shirt on and smiled wide. “Back again, stalker?” He giggled, getting Frank the drink that he had scribbled on the paper.

Frank giggled and rolled his eyes. “No, but you have to say I’m consistent,” he said, smiling up at him and grabbing a stool at the counter. “What happened to the sexy uniform?”

Gerard blushed and discretely flipped him off. “Shut up,” he giggled, nervous. “A baby decided to puke on me,” he whined, rolling his eyes a little. 

Frank raised an eyebrow and cocked his head, taking his pumpkin spice latte when he was served and handed over the money, their hands brushing a little. “A baby? Didn’t know you held daddy day care here..” 

Gerard giggled again and poked his arm. “I’ll have you know I’m very good with children. I have to be when I have a little four year old running around the house every day.”

Frank smiled fondly. “You’re a daddy?” He asked, intrigued.

Gerard spat out the mouthful of water he took and went to wipe his mouth. “Me? A dad? Are you serious?” Frank giggled and wiped a bit of water off of Gerard’s shirt. “She’s my niece,” Gerard nodded, smiling a little. “Mikey and Alicia’s daughter. We have a pretty big house, and my family are really tight knit, you see.”

Frank nodded and sighed softly. “I’d love to be an uncle. I’ll never be one, though.”

Gerard frowned. “Depends if the person you marry or whatever has brothers and sisters.”

Frank nodded and smiled a little. “I guess so.”

They discussed marriage and children, and after agreeing that they would both like children and they would both like to get married, they parted ways at the end of Frank’s lunch hour.

The next week ran like that; Frank even joined Gerard for his afternoon off, being behind the counter and learning how to make the different coffees. 

“No! Frank, it’s the milk first, and then the coffee!” He scolded, giggling a little. He put his arms through Frank’s and guided him from behind on how to make it. Frank’s breath hitched and laid back into him a little. Gerard tensed up at first before putting his head on Frank’s shoulder, breathing slowly as he watched his apprentice make his first perfect coffee and sell it to his customer. He smiled, watching him fondly like a proud father. “Well done, loser,” he appraised softly. 

Frank gasped in mock offence and poked him in the chest, giggling softly. “Deal with it, dork,” he chuckled, leaning against the counter with him and surveying the cafe with a sigh. “It’s calm,” he observed, and looked to Gerard who was looking back at him. 

Gerard smiled and nodded, biting his lip before looking back at the cafe. “It’s pretty calm after this time, and I usually relax and draw some stuff in my sketchbook.”

Frank smiled and nudged him a little. “What do you draw?” 

Gerard shrugged. “I usually look at the people in the cafe and turn a couple of them into super heroes, but only the interesting ones,” he murmured, biting his lip. “I give them super powers based on their appearance and actions, and how other people interact with them.”

Frank grinned and pulled a stool, sitting down in front of him. “Draw me,” he smiled. “And give me powers.”

Gerard sucked on his lip and nodded, going to get his sketchbook. He started to draw Frank in art form, breathing shakily. His knees knocked and he chewed on his lip until it started to bleed. Frank squeaked and grabbed a tissue, wiping it and frowning. “Gee, are you nervous?” He whispered.

Gerard shook his head and looked down at his picture before looking back up at him. He nodded a little and looked up into his eyes. Frank leaned in a little bit and looked him in the eye. “Don’t be nervous, Gee,” he whispered, leaning in closer to him carefully. Gerard flushed a bright red and was lost for words, and eventually when Frank got too close for his personal comfort, he pulled away, speechless.

He dropped him book and went off into the back room, locking himself in the toilet and breathing shakily. Intimacy was not his forte.

Frank, meanwhile, was looking at the picture Gerard had drawn. He had drawn him as an eccentric super hero with a green costume to match his eyes. He had annotated a little around the picture, giving the power to make perfect coffee and make everyone he looked at fall instantly in love with him. He bit his lip and smiled, taking the picture carefully out of the book and put it in his pocket. He left a note for Gerard and left the shop. 

Gerard came back out a few minutes later and was glad to find Frank wasn’t there. He read the note and smiled sadly, going back to work. 

That night Frank texted Gerard a few times, but Gerard didn’t text back. 

‘Gerard, are you okay?’

‘Gee, I’m sorry, I pushed it x’

‘Please answer me xx’

Gerard watched the texts pile in and after four hours he had twenty unread messages in his inbox. He sighed, and went to bed that night not being able to sleep. 

***

The next week was spent with Gerard sitting in the coffee shop pretty alone. Frank had gotten the hint that Gerard didn’t want to see him and he hadn’t been in the shop since. However, he had walked past on the Tuesday, seeing Gerard cuddling the babies and smiling fondly, before hurriedly walking on. 

Frank left it a week before deciding to go into the shop and confront Gerard. He left it until late on the Monday night, and walked into the shop around eleven o’clock. He coughed and Gerard looked around from where he was cleaning up the counter. 

He lost his words and he looked at him like he was pained. He sighed and looked away. “We’re closed,” he muttered softly, not wanting to talk to him. 

“Not yet, otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to walk through the door, eh?” He said softly, taking a seat. “I’ll have a latte, please.”

Gerard made him one reluctantly and put money in the cash register, biting his lip nervously as he set it in front of him. 

Frank grabbed his hand as he turned to walk away and he sighed softly. “Sit down, Gee,” he whispered, looking up at him pleadingly. 

Gerard bit his lips and did so, always one for customer service. He scrubbed a little at the mark on the table and didn’t meet the man’s eyes. They’d gone back to the introverted manner they had when they first met, and neither of them felt comfortable with it. 

Frank was the first to break the silence. 

“Gee, I didn’t mean to upset you by trying to kiss you,” he whispered softly. “I just thought.. I mean all the signs you were giving me...”

“What signs?” The other asked, looking up to the smaller man. 

“Well, to begin with, the way you would talk about literally anything with me. You opened your heart to me within half an hour of knowing each other. The way you taught me how to make coffee... You spent time with me, with something I was incredibly bad at. You drew me, and I know for a fact you don’t like drawing people you are close to because you’re scared of judgement.” He pulled out the picture from his pocket and handed it over to him. “I’ve kept it on me ever since. Why did you give me the power of making people fall in love with me?”

Gerard bit his lip and breathed out shakily. “You don’t see it, but I do. The way girls look at you when you walk by. The way they blush and flutter their eyelids. The way men have to double takes when they look at you. You’re quite gorgeous, Frank, fucking gorgeous.”

Frank smiled a little sad smile. “You think? Do you know anyone that actually does like me so when I go in to kiss them they don’t freak out?” 

Gerard blushed and looked away. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, looking at the ceiling. His Adam’s apple stood out on his neck when he swallowed. 

Frank took his hand and stroked over his knuckles. “It tore me up, Gee. It really did. I thought... I thought you didn’t like me or something.. I guess I still don’t know if you do..”

Gerard sighed and closed his eyes softly. “It’s just... I have really bad issues... With commitment..”

“I was gonna kiss you, Gerard, not ask you to marry me.” 

Gerard chuckled airily and shook his head. “I know, but I don’t trust people as well as I used to... I don’t like getting in too deep with people in case they hurt me.”

Frank bit his lips and stroked the back of his hand. “You know, I would never do that to you right? I could never hurt someone that I care for.”

Gerard looked up and smiled a little. “Thank you,” his whispered, biting his lip.

“I see you’ve taken up my bad habit,” he smiled softly. “They say that we mirror the actions of those around us to make us seem more trust worthy.”

Gerard blushed and shook his head, trying to stop the action, but it was addictive.

Frank let a silence carry them through the next minute or so. “Y’know, I cried over you,” he said softly, sipping his coffee. 

Gerard looked up, very surprised and suddenly feeling very bad about it. “You did?” He asked softly. “Why?”

Frank shrugged. “I’m not really used to rejection.. And I guess it was a bit of a shock... I felt something between us and I thought you didn’t and...”

“Frank, shut up,” he whispered, pulling himself a little closer. “I felt... Something,” he whispered, stroking his knuckles. “I know exactly how you feel. I’m sorry I left you there but... I get really nervous with this – y’know, feeling stuff,” he whispered. 

Frank smiled a little and squeezed his fingers. “Can we start again?” He asked softly.

“Of course we can,” he nodded. “Just pretend this week never happened.”

Frank nodded and let go of his hand standing up and going to wash up his cup. He pulled Gerard up by the hand and then offered his hand for a hand shake. “Hello, I’m Frank,” he smiled, “and I’d like to say, I think you’re the best person I’ve ever met.”

Gerard giggled and shook his hand. “Hello, I’m Gerard, and I think you need to stop talking and kiss me.” He pulled him close and wrapped his arms around Frank’s neck, leaning in and hesitantly pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Frank kissed back carefully, keeping things sweet and slow.

Gerard pulled away after a few minutes and smiled with slightly red lips. He smiled and held Frank in a warm hug wrapping his arms around him and stroking his chocolate locks. Frank smiled at the warmth and held him close, snuggling into his neck.

They let each other go eventually and Gerard shut up shop, and like the first night accompanied each other to the subway, getting on and listening to Frank’s iPod. Gerard showed Frank his favourite song and vice versa, and when it was time to say goodbye, they shared another tender kiss. The older male watched the younger disembark the train and waved goodbye to him from the window. 

***

The months soon flew by and Gerard spent more and more time with his new ‘friend’. It got to November, and an unspoken routine was implemented. Frank would finish work at five, and go to meet Gerard in the store. He would don his apron and get behind the counter, helping out Gerard with the rush hour orders and sharing quick kisses with him. It rolled around to December and they were decorating the store ready for the festive period. 

Their exact relationship had never been talked about, Gerard not wanting to discuss his feelings, and Frank not wanting to scare off Gerard. However, there were bonuses to their friendship. They kissed, hugged and embraced often, and they both had a sense of protection regarding each other. They both cared for one another a substantial amount, but neither had the guts to admit it to the other.

Frank had hauled out a box of decorations and put them on a table in the middle of the store on a wintry Sunday morning. He smiled over at the older man and Gerard smiled back; he went over to him and the box, linking his arm though Frank’s and holding him around the waist gently. “Well, all I can confirm for sure is that we have a shit load of tinsel and a few hanging things,” he sighed, leaning into Frank a little. 

Frank nodded and looked to him. “Well, I’m sure we can do it, right?” He grinned, getting out a few decorations before frowning. “Gotta give a guy something he can work with,” he sighed, getting the bedraggled tinsel and put it around Gerard’s neck, which made him giggle. 

They got to work and soon the shop looked like a half hearted Christmas grotto. Gerard sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. “It looks like Santa was hung over in here,” he murmured, looking at the table. 

Frank shrugged and hummed. “Have you got any disposable funds for the cafe?” He asked, thinking in his head. 

Gerard nodded and hopped off his chair going out to the back room and digging around in the safe before producing one hundred dollars in cash. Frank put on his winning smiled and nodded, getting his coat and scarf on. “See you later, Gee, sweetie,” he grinned, winking. 

Gerard grinned and shouted after him. “Keep the change, you filthy animal!”

Frank came back an hour later with a lot of shopping bags and tinsel wrapped around his neck. Gerard grinned and went to take some of the bags off of him, raising an eyebrow at him and smiling a little. “So... What did you get?” 

Frank produced some more upbeat lengths of tinsel and hanging decorations, as well as a few sets of multi coloured fairy lights and normal ones. “I thought, after Christmas, the store could do with a little make over. My answer to that it fairy lights,” he giggled, pressing his lips to Gerard’s forehead softly and ruffling his hair. 

Gerard blushed a little and smiled up at him. “Thanks, Frankie. So much,” he said softly, kissing his cheek in return and bopping his nose with his finger. Frank grinned, and they got to work yet again on the store. 

A few hours later, it was done. Each chair was decorated with tinsel and around the borders of the room there were fair lights. In the corners of the windows there was fake condensation and there were lights formed into shapes of Santa and a snowman, one for each window. 

Gerard laid back in a chair and smiled proudly at their work. “Wow, Frankie. You were right about those lights. It really creates a mood,” he nodded, smiling widely. “This is perfect, thank you so much.”

Frank grinned and put a hand on the small of his back whilst he was standing. “Glad I could help. I love this place, Gee, I really do. I was thinking... This place makes a lot of profit, right?” Gerard nodded. “Well, I have money from when my dad passed away, and you have some from your grandmother. What if we contacted the owner and brought it off him... Own it together?” 

Gerard thought about it for a minute, and it didn’t actually sound like a bad plan. “But what about your job?” He asked softly. Frank shook his head and put on his winning smile, to which Gerard cupped his cheek and kissed his lips gently. They kissed for a few seconds before Gerard pulled back and smiled up at him.

“I’d go back to journalism. My heart was always more in it and I really miss it. So I’d do that and work here,” he explained, which was music to Gerard’s ears. 

He jumped up from his seat and picked Frank up, spinning him around the store in happiness. “God, yes,” he agreed, pecking his lips gently.

***

It got to mid December and Gerard was in the store, monitoring the laptop for his Christmas playlist. Several people had complimented him on his choice of decorations, to which Gerard had explained that it was down to his apprentice’s taste. 

Gerard had just finished the lunch time rush when he realised Frank hadn’t turned up for his usual lunch time presence. He got out his phone and called him up.

Frank picked up after three rings, his voice sore and fragile and his breath thick and fast. “Gerard? Hey...”

Gerard bit his lips nervously. “Hey. I just wondered where you were... I missed you,” he said softly, a little surprised that he had admitted that. Frank smiled sadly on the other end of the phone and somehow Gerard could sense it. “What’s happened?”

Frank bit his lips. “I’m... I’m sorry... Gee, could you come to mine? I... I can’t do it on the phone,” he whispered, holding back tears.

Gerard panicked. “You’re not uh... Well-”

Frank chuckled softly, shaking his head. “It’s not that... Just come over if it’s not too busy... I’ll make up the profits...”

Gerard nodded and said a quick goodbye, getting on his coat and announcing that the store was closed to the customers who were in there. As quick as he could, he got on the subway and made the journey to Frank’s. 

Frank opened the door, stinking of cigarettes and wearing only his pyjama bottoms. Gerard bit his lips and stepped inside. “I didn’t know you smoked,” he said softly, to which Frank shook his head.

“I don’t... I just panicked, I’m sorry,” he whimpered, breaking down into tears and collapsed into Gerard’s arms, sobbing hard and holding him desperately.

Gerard said nothing but tried to calm him down a little. “Hey, sweetie. Wanna tell me what’s up?” He asked softly, stroking his hair. 

“Sh-She’s gone,” he whimpered, grabbing fistfuls of his clothes. “They took her this morning to the undertakers and she’s gone, Gee! Sh-She’s gone...” He cried, burying into his neck and sobbing. 

Gerard picked him up and carried him into the living room and laid him on the couch he found there, sitting down next to him and stripping his coat. He stroked Frank’s hair softly and kissed his forehead. “Who is?” He whispered, several possibilities going through his mind. 

“Mom,” he whispered. “She died in her sleep last night.”

Gerard was hit with second hand grief like a truck would hit a brick wall. He teared up and held Frank’s hand. He grabbed a tissue and started to dab at his partner’s eyes. “Oh baby...” He whispered, cooing softly and stroking his hair. “I’m so sorry, baby. Oh my, God...” he choked up, kissing his forehead, starting to spill hot wet tears into Frank’s hair.

Frank just grabbed onto Gerard’s uniform and balled it into grubby knots. “Stay here?” He begged, looking up at him with red and tear filled eyes. Gerard nodded and went to use his phone to call his mom, explaining the situation and that he wouldn’t be home that night. 

He came back and sat with his partner and he held his hand softly. He pulled a blanket around with him, and they sat and talked about his mother and how much she had done for Frank in his life. “I miss her so much,” he whispered holding Gerard’s t-shirt in his hand. “Don’t leave me.”

Gerard looked down and shook his softly. “I could never, not now,” he whispered, stroking his hair back. “I think you need to sleep, baby.”

Frank sighed and nodded, burying into Gerard’s chest. Gerard carried him upstairs and into his room (directed by Frank) and laid him down on his bed, getting in and cuddling up to him. Frank rolled over and held Gerard’s arm over his waist and stroked his fingers gently. “Spoon,” he whispered softly. 

Gerard curled into the back of Frank’s body and kissed the back of his neck, curling his body around the back of Frank’s and putting a hand flat against his chest. 

Frank held his finger loosely and drifted off slowly, breathing shakily, but sleeping. 

Gerard held himself there, just thinking about them, and how miserably perfect the moment was.

***

Gerard was adjusting his tie on the date of the twentieth, standing in the mirror and surveying himself. It was the day of Frank’s mother’s funeral, and he had agreed to be Frank’s chaperone. He went down to his mother, who put a wilting red rose in the lapel of his suit. “Be quiet. Don’t crowd him much and make sure to console him, okay? Don’t be afraid to cry, either,” she advised, kissing him on the forehead in good luck. 

Gerard nodded and left in his car to pick up Frank to take him to the church. Frank was quiet for most of the day, crying softly in the church after he had read his mother’s eulogy. Gerard held him for the remaining of the service, shedding a few tears himself at the burial site. 

Gerard took Frank back home, and decided it would be best not to leave him alone, so the next three days were spent at his, watching shitty Christmas films. Gerard made an extended effort to make Frank smile and even provoked some chuckles from him occasionally as a bonus.

It was the evening of the twenty third and they were curled up on the sofa in the living room. 

“Thank you,” Frank said softly after a while.

Gerard looked down at him, stroking over his hand softly. “What for, Frankie?” 

Frank looked up at him and smiled a little. “Being here for me when I need you most. For being so utterly perfect,” he whispered, squeezing his fingers. “I couldn’t do it without you.”

Gerard smiled and felt his heart flutter a little. “I’ll always be here,” he whispered. Frank smiled up and him and moved a little to get closer to his lips. 

“Forever?” He whispered, looking up into his eyes like a child waiting for Santa. 

“Forever,” he promised, holding out his pinkie finger to lock with Frank’s in an eternal sign of faithfulness.

***

Gerard woke up the next morning in Frank’s bed to his phone ringing. He picked up to see the caller ID was his mother. 

“Mom?” He croaked down the phone, leaving Frank in bed while he went to the kitchen. 

“Gee,” she chirped. “I need to meet this man of yours. How about he spends Christmas with us, eh? Bring all the presents and shit around here and he can experience the Way Family Christmas.”

Gerard thought for a moment before agreeing and putting down the phone. 

Gerard and Frank drove back to the Way house for the Christmas Eve and they arrived just after the family had eaten their dinner. The older male had gotten all the bags from the car and carried them inside his house. 

Frank stood awkwardly in the corridor whilst Gerard put the bags in the basement. Gerard came back up and took both their coats and put them in the cupboard. “Come on, baby,” he grinned. “Come meet the crazy fuckers.”

Gerard brought Frank into the living room and presented him to his family. “Everyone, this is Frank. He’s my boyfriend,” he said without hesitation, holding him from behind around the waist. 

Frank smiled wide and leaned back into Gerard with his signature grin. Gerard kissed his cheek and went to get Frank and himself a drink in the kitchen. 

Ana came up to him and took his hand. “Hello, Frank. I’m Ana! Gerard’s my uncle!” She exclaimed, smiling wide up at him. Mikey looked up and grinned at his daughter. 

Frank grinned down at the girl. “Hello, I’ve heard a lot about you,” he smiled, holding her hand loosely.

The family spent the evening in the living room, talking and drinking about themselves and what they did. Gerard started getting tired around nine due to the ridiculous time he was woken up by his mother, and decided that he would put Ana to bed and then crash himself. 

Frank came upstairs with them and read Ana a story when she was in bed, eventually having two sleeping babies on his hands. He woke up Gerard subtly and smiled a little when he raised his head. 

“Where’s your bedroom, Gee?” He asked softly, biting his lip. 

Gerard got up and pulled him up. “It’s in the basement,” he chuckled, taking him down there and getting changed into his pyjamas quickly, much to the disappointment of his partner. 

“You know, you’re really attractive naked, babe,” Frank giggled, pulling him close by the waist and kissing his lips. 

“Maybe you’ll see me naked more in time,” Gerard chuckled, kissing his neck softly, something he’d never done before, and that sent Frank insane. 

“How tired are you, Gerard?” He whispered in his ear. 

“Depends on what you wanted me awake for, doesn’t it?” He grinned, sucking a mark on his neck. 

Frank grinned and picked him up, laying him down on the bed. “I suggest you remove your pyjamas and that you kiss me,” he grinned, starting to hitch up Gerard’s top. Gerard did, and after Frank had removed his counterparts, they were naked apart from boxers, and kissing heatedly on Gerard’s bed. 

Gerard panted and stopped for breath after a particularly long kiss, which caused Frank to start kissing down his neck and chest. He flicked his tongue across his nipples whilst looking up at his partner, causing Gerard to whine in pleasure. “Frankie, stop,” he whispered, rolling them over so he was straddling his hips. 

Frank looked up at him and smiled blissfully. Gerard returned the previous favour and laid on his chest after losing his breath. “How do you do that thing with your tongue?” He giggled, pressing a final kiss to Frank’s chest and snuffling up to be head level. 

Frank hummed and rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what you mean, but you obviously love it. Now roll over. I want to spoon you.”

Gerard smiled and pulled Frank’s arm around him, settling back into his chest. “Frankie?”

“Yeah, Gee?” He whispered, kissing the shell of his ear. 

“Merry Christmas,” he whispered back, drifting off not shortly after. 

***

Gerard and Frank woke up on Christmas morning to the sound of an excited child at the foot of their bed. Gerard looked up and smiled at his niece, telling her to go back upstairs and that they’d be up soon. 

The couple went upstairs, hardly being able to keep their hands off of each other while they accented the stairs. 

The Way family and their new adopted member sat by the foot of the tree, opening presents for the most of the morning, Ana being the most spoilt. Frank had gotten Gerard a scarf, a coffee mug and a voucher for his favourite clothes shop along with some other smaller items and Gerard got Frank some band t-shirts, a voucher for the tattoo studio as well as a book on how to run a coffee shop. 

Frank had an emotional dip when he opened the presents from his mom. She had gotten him the usual sweaters and socks, along with some CDs she had asked for, as well as letter which enclosed her will. She had been a sick woman for a long time, and she knew she wasn’t going to live much past Christmas, although she didn’t estimate her death would arrive that soon. He also had a letter that he had to excuse himself to read whilst the youngest opened some of her new toys.

When Frank returned, Gerard let him sit in his lap. It got to the end of the big presents and there was one last small present waiting under the tree addressed to Frank. 

Gerard smiled, passing it to him and smiling softly. The label read:

‘To my dearest Frankie, Merry Christmas, G xoxo’. 

Frank opened it with anticipation and excitement. He unfolded the paper carefully to reveal a jewellery box. He looked up at Gerard with shock and Gerard smiled a little before opening the box for him. 

“It was my Grandmother’s ring. She was my best friend for many years, and when I lost her, a huge gap was missing. You filled that gap, Frankie. You’re my best friend. But you’re also much more,” he whispered. “You’re my click.”

He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Frank’s right hand, fourth finger. “It’s my way of making sure you never forget... Never forget that I love you,” he whispered, tears in his eyes as he looked up to him. 

Frank choked on his words and pursed his lips before starting to sob softly. “Oh my god, Gerard,” he whispered. He looked at the ring, which was a gold band with a blood red ruby in the middle before looking up at his partner. He wrapped his arms around his neck and tackled him to the ground. “I love you, I love you too, so much,” he cried softly, kissing all over his face, which made Gerard giggle through his tears. 

Gerard sighed softly after the kissing and sat them up, brushing his hair out his lover’s eyes softly. “I love you,” he whispered softly, not letting it quite sink in yet. 

Frank grinned and kissed his lips slow and soft. “I love you too.”

***

Gerard and Frank fell into bed that night, well and truly exhausted. They curled up to each other and held each other in their arms, Frank still admiring his ring.

“God, Gerard,” he breathed, grinning. “It’s so beautiful.”

“Just like you,” Gerard smiled, stroking the bit of skin on his hips that had poked out from his tee shirt. 

Frank whined and buried in his chest. “I have an idea, if you want to,” he whispered, taking his hand. Gerard raised an eyebrow and Frank moved to straddle his hips softly. He pulled up Gerard’s top to kiss across his chest before discarding it and kissing his neck, rolling his hips softly onto Gerard’s making soft noises. Gerard let out a few breathy moans and soon the room was filled with the moans and groans of both boys ecstasy, Frank dominating Gerard in heated, passionate sex. 

Gerard held onto Frank’s hair as he cried out his name, arching his back as the younger boy filled him with his warm seed, panting softly and laying back on the bed. Frank pulled out and laid on the older man’s chest, Gerard’s own cum making their chests sticky. 

After ten minutes of silence, Frank pulled up and grabbed a tissue, wiping them both down. Gerard smiled lazily and snuggled up into the blankets. Frank laid down and snuggled back into his lover. Gerard put an arm around Frank and pulled him to his chest, kissing the back of his neck lightly. 

“Was that good?” Frank asked softly after some more silence. “It was really good for me.” 

Gerard agreed and laid his head on Frank’s shoulder. “It was perfect, Frankie. I loved it. I love you,” he whispered in his ear, kissing it softly. 

Frank smiled and shivered a little, pulling the covers around them tighter. “I love you too, Gerard. So much.”

Gerard smiled and breathed in and out deeply for a few minutes, thinking about what to say before drifting off to sleep, but Frank beat him to it. 

“Gee?” 

“Yeah, baby?”

“Can you feel it?”

“Feel what?”

“Y’know... The click. I feel it.”

Gerard held his fingers gently, stroking across his knuckles, and nodded, nuzzling his neck. “My little click.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to KG, GM, and CH for reading and encouraging. Any reviews would be awesome.


End file.
